MapleStory Live
Maplestory Live is a game for Android and iOS phones. It currently has four playable characters, and three expansion packs. There are two versions of it: Maplestory Live, and Maplestory Live Deluxe. The game features a premium currency known as Candies that can be purchased for real-life money. These are required to obtain more playable classes and expansion packs. The game is playable in English and Korean, although the English translation has some grammar, spelling, and punctuation errors. Characters *Dual Blade *Mechanic *Demon Slayer *Angelic Buster Current App Store Description ★The First Huge Update of 2013! ★ Get ready to bust MapleStory Live wide open! ♥Buster Character Update♥ Buster, Maple World's first pop idol hero, is here! - Angelic Buster can only be purchased with Candy. - If you make your Job Advancement at Level 10, you'll be able to use the Anglic Buster's unique equipment, the ‘Soul Shooter’. - Making the Job Advancement at Level 10 will activate the 1st and 2nd Job Adv. skills together. - Once you transform through Dress Up mode, you'll be able to attack with the Soul Shooter. - All of Angelic Buster's skills use the all-new Recharge system. - Try out the hundreds of items, dozens of skills, and many avatars that only the Angelic Buster can use. ♥Tons of Fun You Cannot Miss ♥ - Explore the strange new land of Pantheon! - Face off against a brand new boss! - Battle your way through over 200 new quests! - Get to know 15 new characters! - Hunt 10 new types of monsters! ★Game Description★ The MapleStory legend continues! The fun and adventure of the MapleStory series is here, right in the palm of your hand. The stories, monsters, and characters keep coming in constant updates. Enjoy the endless world of adventure in MapleStory Live! ★Important Announcement★ - If the program is force closed during play (like from a low battery), you may experience data errors. Please close the game properly when you play. - If you do lose saved data, please save your Nexon data and send the developers your nickname information. We will do what we can to restore your data. (You can check your nickname from the character information on the upper right side of the game screen.) - After you have saved your Nexon data, you may get an error telling you to reinstall the program. Make sure you save the game data again from the options on the bottom right of the character selection screen. Afterwards, delete and reinstall the game. If the data was not saved before the re-installation, your character data will be deleted. - Suspicious activity (such as changing your MAC address) can result in your account being banned. Differences from Maplestory Live Maplestory Live restricts use of the mailbox, storage, Rest EXP, and Minigames. Gallery Icon ML Mechanic.jpg maplestory_live_demon_slayer_update_screenshot_01.jpg unnamed.jpg Icon ML Angelic Buster.jpg mzl.updrttay.png 4.jpg 3.jpg 2.jpg 1.jpg Minigame.png Trivia *This is the first MapleStory mobile game for the Android operating system. *This is the first MapleStory game to offer expansion packs. Category:Android Games Category:IOS Games